Sueña Conmigo
by Azul Grandchester
Summary: Minific. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Candy hubiera permitido que Terry la llevara a la estación de tren aquel invierno cuando se despidieron en NY? ¿Y si hubieran hablado? El decirse lo que sentían uno por el otro, ¿habría cambiado su decisión de separarse?


Sueña Conmigo

El siguiente minific plantea lo que podría haber pasado si Candy hubiera aceptado que Terry la llevara a la estación de trenes, en aquella fatídica noche cuando se despedían en las escaleras del hospital, y ella partía de regreso a Chicago con el corazón destrozado y las emociones alteradas.

Los enamorados se separaron esa noche de invierno sin nunca haberse dicho muchas cosas que quizás debieron expresar. Por eso en esta historia, ambos abren su corazón y son honestos con el otro y con ellos mismos acerca de sus sentimientos.

Escuchar lo que el otro tiene que decir, cambiará la decisión de separarse?

Los invito a leer...

Fabiola Grandchester

- Adiós

- Te llevaré a la estación

- Será mejor que no

- Candy, te llevaré a la estación

- No, dije que no. Eso hará las cosas más difíciles.

- Candy, no quiero perderte. Quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre.

- Terry

- No digas nada, déjame estar así un momento

- Está llorando. Terry está llorando

- Terry mi amor. El muchacho que me ama. Separarnos… Separarnos así.

- Candy vas a ser feliz, verdad?

- Tienes que prometérmelo Candy, prométemelo

- Terry, tu también

Mientras aun la sujetaba por la cintura, sin que sus lágrimas cesaran le dijo:

- Bien dices que eres mala y que tú no me hubieras salvado, muero lentamente y te vas sin siquiera mirarme.

Ella comprendió en esas palabras el sufrimiento de él y contrario a lo que le dictaba la razón, pero presa de sus sentimientos, que sabía correspondidos, accedió a lo que le pedía.

- Esta bien Terry, acompáñame. – le dijo en un susurro.

Hicieron el viaje a la estación en el más absoluto silencio. El inminente adiós al que se enfrentaban y la certeza de lo que sentían uno por el otro adormecían sus sentidos y los tenían sumidos en un sufrir callado, donde lo que se padecía por dentro era mas intenso que lo que la razón pudiera expresar con palabras.

Al llegar a la estación, Terrence compró el boleto para ella en el tren que partiría un par de horas más tarde. La empleada de la ventanilla reconoció al joven actor y él aprovechó para pedirle les dejara estar en un sala de espera privada hasta la hora marcada.

Ella lo atribuyó a la creciente fama que el actor tenía en la ciudad, sin saber que el joven buscaba estar a solas con la rubia de ojos verdes que lo acompañaba; en un esfuerzo por atesorar en privado los últimos momentos juntos, como cuando se busca la soledad de una tarde melancólica para ver en el horizonte el día que muere lentamente.

La sala de espera a la que entraron estaba vacía a esa hora de la noche y Terry colocó en el piso el equipaje de Candy, luego de hacerle un gesto con la mano para que la joven se sentara en la silla a su lado.

Ella no se sintió capaz de soportar su cercanía y se sentó en un lugar al frente, mientras con la mirada inquieta veía a través de la ventana de cristal a su lado, el andén de la estación en el que muy pocas personas se encontraban.

Así, solos frente a frente, aun sin decir nada, mudos a lo que sentían, sumergidos en sus propias cavilaciones, con los rostros aparentemente tranquilos, pero los corazones inquietos, estuvieron largo rato hasta que Terry hirió el silencio con su voz, intentando encontrar algo de paz en medio del tumulto de emociones que lo embargaban.

- Esto no fue lo que yo planeé. – dijo mientras se paraba para recargarse en la pared mirándola de lejos.

- De qué hablas?

- De que tenía otros planes para cuando vinieras a verme.

- No hablemos de eso, por favor – dijo ella con voz tranquila –. Las cosas así sucedieron y es lo mejor, con el tiempo lo verás.

- Con el tiempo, claro, te refieres a antes o después de que me crezca un corazón nuevo? – le dijo Terry con evidente sarcasmo, cansado ya de pretender serenidad.

- Terry, por favor. – contestó Candy, luchando por contener las lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Sé lo que vas a pedirme. Que guarde silencio, que no diga nada, que enfrente la vida así tan feliz como tú. Pero temo decirte que yo no soy tan fuerte, como tú que te alegras en todo momento, Candy.

- Quién dice que estoy alegre? – preguntó ella levantándose también para pararse junto a la ventana dándole la espalda, y luego continuó -, pero las cosas son así y no vale la pena hablar siquiera de ello.

Sin embargo, para Terry, que se enfrentaba a un futuro no deseado, atado para siempre a una mentira, hablar era quizás lo único que lo ayudaría. Y con nadie hubiera hablado jamás de esto, sólo con ella.

- No vale la pena hablar de ello; ya veo. Muy bien, entonces se supone que me ahogue en lo que siento? – gritó –. Y debí soportar también, supongo, que esta noche tú te fueras, dejándome ahí en el hospital sin siquiera voltear a mirarme, tratándome como si yo no hubiera sido nada en tu vida – levantó aún más la voz –. Y todavía me prohíbes que hable?

- Terry… - intentó explicar, pero él la interrumpió.

- Se supone que este toda la vida y viva una realidad extraña a mis deseos sin siquiera haber jamás dicho lo que siento? – claramente alterado –. Así como el desgraciado títere del destino que siempre he sido. Te das cuenta la frustración que se apodera de mi cuando hoy siendo un hombre, cuando me he decidido a hacer planes para mi futuro, cuando creí haber encontrado mi camino; aun ahora sigue sin importar lo que yo quiera, lo que a mi me de felicidad, lo que a mi me llene, lo que yo ame?

- Ella… te necesita.

- Lo se. Importa que ella me necesita, pero no lo que yo necesito, importa que ella me quiera, pero no lo que yo quiero, importa que ella sea feliz, pero no lo que a mi me da felicidad. En resumen, querida señorita pecas – le dijo burlándose de si mismo -, importa su vida, la de ella, pero no la mía.

Al escuchar tanto dolor en la última de sus frases se volvió a verlo. Se sintió desarmada por la mirada azul de Terry a la distancia llena de rabia e impotencia, e incapaz de controlar las lágrimas un segundo más, empezó a llorar calladamente mientras rápidamente se volvía hacia la ventana otra vez, dándole la espalda de nuevo.

- Terry… – solo alcanzó a decir luchando por controlar los sollozos.

- Candy – le dijo más tranquilo acercándose lentamente a ella -. Sabes que he estado ahorrando cada uno de mis salarios desde que te encontré en Chicago y empezamos a escribirnos?

- Cómo? – preguntó ella extrañada.

- Cuando me di cuenta sin palabras de que sentías algo por mi aun y que no me habías olvidado empecé a reunir todo el dinero que ganaba.

- Para qué? – le dijo ella con el rostro entre las manos llorando quedamente.

- Para que cuando vinieras hoy al estreno te quedaras conmigo. Para tener algo que ofrecerte cuando te pidiera… que fueras mi esposa.

Giró en un impulso sobre sus talones para verlo de frente, pero la confesión de Terry era más de lo que el ya maltrecho corazón de Candy podía soportar. Lo que habían sido sólo lágrimas silenciosas se convirtió de pronto en un llanto profuso, continuo, irrefrenable.

Ser su esposa era un sueño que ella había acariciado desde que dejando la adolescencia y sus impulsos juveniles, esa primera atracción que sintiera desde siempre por Terry se convirtió en amor.

Un amor que la sorprendió haciéndola sentir mujer, que la sorprendió haciéndola soñar con él mientras acariciaba sus cartas contra su rostro, buscando su olor, soñando con sus brazos, envuelta en un sinfín de sentimientos que solo ese joven hoy convertido en un hombre lograba despertar en ella.

Lo vio de pie frente a ella, a unos pasos, y deseo abrazarlo, tocarlo. Admitió para sí misma que no sólo lo amaba, sino que también la atraía de una forma apasionada, irreverente, fuera de toda razón, sencillamente incomprensible; y algo muy parecido a unos celos rabiosos comenzaron a carcomerle el corazón mientras lo imaginaba hablándole de amor a otra, abrazando a otra, tocando a otra, durmiendo con otra.

Cómo podía ser que lo perdiera así?, pensaba. Qué no era suyo cuando la celaba de Anthony? Que no era suyo cuando se sentaban en la colina del colegio y ella sentía en ese momento detenerse el tiempo admirando sus ojos, sus brazos, escuchando su voz? Que no era suyo cuando reían, cuando corrían, cuando peleaban?

Acaso no era suyo cuando pasó una noche entera tocando la armónica para ella y solo para ella… y cuando la llamó su novia en esa carta pretendiendo estar celoso de Albert? O cuando fue al Hogar de Pony, sólo para conocer el lugar donde ella había crecido? Maldita sea!, pensaba, acaso no era suyo cuando la besó en Escocia?

Y hoy tenía que dejarlo, dejarlo para siempre.

- Terry, esto es más difícil de lo que creí, ya por favor – suplicó con las manos en su rostro.

- No, déjame terminar – se acercó y la tomó por los hombros, pero ella se soltó violentamente y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

- No me toques! – gritó desesperada.

Él se sintió traspasado por la pena hasta que ella agregó haciéndole entender.

- Si me tocas no podré subir a ese tren, no lo entiendes? Di lo que quieres, pero por favor, te lo ruego, no me toques.

- Esta bien, lo entiendo. Solo déjame decirte lo que tengo aquí clavado en el pecho. Ya no soy un niño Candy y reconozco que lo siento por ti no es lo que siente un niño por su primer amor. Es lo que siente un hombre por la mujer que ama, por la única mujer que ha amado, por la mujer que amará siempre; lo entiendes? – una lágrima rebelde se escapó de sus ojos contrariando sus deseos.

- Ella… ella te necesita. – repitió Candy, intentando convencerse a sí misma.

- Lo se y no la culpo. Reconozco mi deber junto a ella, y cómo la vida y el absurdo destino me ligan a ella para siempre, pero que el maldito deber no me pida que te olvide! – gritó desesperado –. Que no me pida que la desee. Que no me pida que la ame. Mi corazón solo desea y ama a una sola persona en esta tierra. A ti, señorita pecas, tarzan con pecas – sonrió secándose las lágrimas al recordar el pasado –. Pecas, debes saber que aunque los días del colegio San Pablo nunca vuelvan donde todo era solo risas y alegrías, yo siempre sentiré lo mismo por esas manos que adoro – le dijo señalando las pequeñas manos de ella -, esas manos que no puedo tocar, esas manos que trepan árboles, curan heridas y abofetean a "mocosos malcriados" cuando a su dueña le roban un beso en los labios.

- Yo, estaba asustada entonces, pero sabes que siento lo mismo… por ti. – confesó sumergida en el azul de sus ojos.

- Por qué el destino se complace en separarnos? En hacernos estar a destiempo y fuera de tiempo el uno para el otro? si hubieras llegado antes aquel día en el puerto te habría traído conmigo sin dudarlo, o cuando en la colina estuvimos a minutos de encontrarnos, si lo hubiéramos hecho, yo jamás te hubiera dejado ir. Te habría traído aquí conmigo y te hubiera hecho mi mujer sin importarme la edad, ni la sociedad, ni nada que no fuera este amor que me inunda y que me invade, que me hiere y que me alivia, este amor que me llenó un día de esperanzas haciéndome sentir con tu compañía un hombre completo. Todo para hoy dejarme solo, solo como siempre pero más que nunca.

- Ya no te lastimes Terry, por favor.

- Déjame decirlo – le dijo él limpiando bruscamente las lágrimas que ahora corrían libres por sus mejillas -. Déjame decir lo que me quema por dentro. El dolor y la furia que me embargan.

- Furia? – preguntó ella intentando aclarar sus ojos, para notar en el mismo instante que éstos se negaban a contener las lágrimas que salían a raudales; sentía como si el dolor en su pecho fuera tan grande que le urgía escaparse por las ventanas de su alma, a manera de gruesas gotas.

- Sí – contestó él alejándose de ella y dándole la espalda mientras apuñaba sus manos -, estoy furioso con la vida! Maldita sea! Y maldito el destino! Mil veces maldito! Maldito que me dejó conocerte para luego venir a perderte así, tan estúpidamente como hoy. Porque sé que eres mía y jamás podrás serlo del todo, porque sé que me amas y jamás podré escucharlo, porque sé que me deseas igual que yo y jamás podré tocarte!

Las afirmaciones de Terry, que ella misma compartía, se clavaban en el corazón de Candy como dagas profundas, inmisericordes.

- Con el tiempo… – dijo luego de un silencio – Terry… con el tiempo encontraremos calma y serás feliz otra vez.

Él volteó de nuevo a mirarla con sus ojos azules encendidos en llamas de dolor y coraje.

- Y qué tiene que ver el tiempo con el amor? Ha mermado mi amor por ti con el tiempo? No. Ha decaído mi deseo por ti con el tiempo? No. Hoy te amo y te deseo más que nunca, más que siempre.

- Mi amor, por favor. Ya no te lastimes, Terry, algún día serás feliz de nuevo.

- Feliz? Como se supone que sea feliz Candy? – y luego agregó llorando ya sin freno, igual que ella en la distancia – me llamas mi amor… y yo te pregunto a ti mi amor, cómo seré feliz… cuando me falta el corazón en el pecho… cuando hoy tu te lo llevas, como ese equipaje, entre tus manos? Como puedo ser feliz sabiendo que no veré otra vez tus ojos verdes? Ni me reiré contigo. Ni platicaremos, ni te podré decir tarzan pecoso… ni ver tus enojos cada día? Como puedo ser feliz con otra mujer cuando mi alma solo te reconoce a ti como su única dueña? Cuando mis suspiros solo tienen un nombre, tu nombre; cuando mi alma esta unida a la tuya desde siempre y para siempre? Como puedo ser feliz, mi amor, cómo?

La voz se le quebró de pronto. Se soltó la corbata nerviosamente mientras se acomodaba el cabello, un dolor en el pecho lo estaba ahogando lentamente.

- Feliz? – se preguntaba a si mismo –. Si no puedo amar más a esta mujer que hoy se va de mí. Esta mujer que es tan mía como alguien puede serlo; y a la vez hoy tan lejana, imposible de sujetar, como hojas al viento.

Cómo ser feliz, pensaba, cuando ella le había dado luz a su vida sombría, si había sido por ella que se había atrevido a seguir sus sueños, si para ella era cada gesto, cada frase en el escenario. Si para ella era todo el amor que podía sentir y con ella había soñado lo que nunca imaginó. Y por ella sentía lo que nunca por nadie antes.

Viéndola frente a él la encontró más hermosa que nunca, había abandonado su cuerpo y carita de niña para ser hoy una bella mujer; con sus enormes ojos verdes como lagunas cristalinas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios delicados y esa naricita llena de pecas que lo enternecía hasta la médula. Al verla supo que no habría jamás otra mujer a quien él pudiera amar, ni siquiera la mitad de lo que amaba a su pequeña niña pecosa; por quien él hubiera dado la vida entera, cambiando cada gota de su sangre por no verla jamás entristecida, sino siempre sonriente y traviesa.

El quería compartir con ella su vida, sus sueños, cuidarla, protegerla, hacerla reír cada día, estar con ella en sus momentos tristes, en los angustiosos. Quería verla en las mañanas desayunando juntos, en las tardes leyendo, en las noches dormida. Quería todo. Él quería el todo. No. Nunca había sentido algo así y sí, definitivamente el dolor de perderla lo estaba ahogando lentamente.

- Déjame tocarte – suplicó en un susurro.

- No – dijo ella sin parar llorar.

- Déjame abrazarte, mi amor, princesa, déjame abrazarte pecas, te lo ruego. – suplicó sin quitar sus ojos azules de ella.

Cuando ella vio esa mirada, que hoy se veía azul tornasolada por las lágrimas que derramaba, se sintió desarmada por el dolor que vio en ella. La vista de Terry, su cómplice, su mejor amigo, su único amor, en ese estado la hizo olvidar su convicción de lejanía y correr a abrazarlo como le suplicaba y como su propio corazón deseaba fervientemente.

Se refugió en sus brazos en un arrebato y dejó que él la acariciara a su gusto, recorriendo con sus manos su cabello, su espalda, su cintura. Llena de su olor nublando sus sentidos pensó que seguramente si el concepto de hogar tenía aroma, sería ese. Y si a algo olía la gloria, lo eterno, la dicha, sería así, como él.

Estar en sus brazos era como cuando las aves vuelven al nido luego de volar por primera vez; la sensación de libertad las embriagaría, pero siempre regresarían a su hogar; o como el niño travieso que corretea por el jardín para volver a los brazos de su madre al final del día, sintiéndose ahí, mas que en ningún otro lugar, feliz, pleno, seguro.

Muchos años después de esa noche, ella seguiría describiendo esa sensación que la embargó mientras él la abrazaba, como sentirse en el hogar.

Porque el regazo de Terry y la cobertura de sus fuertes brazos eran para ella como el hogar que nunca tuvo, que nunca disfrutó, que nunca la cobijó; era como sentirse al final ya no sola, sino acompañada, comprendida, segura. Ella había nacido para ser protegida por esos brazos y perderlos hoy, perderlo a él, le estaba desgarrando el alma, amenazándola con hacerla perder la razón, incapaz de comprender o superar tal sufrimiento.

Él, abrumado por la sensación de su cuerpo apretado al suyo, sintió como si el aliento le regresara poco a poco y empezó a respirar más tranquilo cada vez. Ella, sin duda, era la mitad de su ser que alguien dividiera en la creación y que hoy volvía a él luego de una eternidad extrañándola.

- Cada frase en el escenario, mi pequeña pecosa – le dijo con la voz más dulce y tierna que ella hubiera escuchado jamás –, cada palabra de mi boca en escena, será siempre dicha pensando en ti, dirigida a ti. Cada verso de amor o tristeza, ángel de mi corazón, será siempre pensando en ti. Cuando actúe feliz, será porque estaré recordando nuestras risas juntos, tu figura trepando un árbol, los días del colegio, nuestra forma de pelear, y la carita que me pones cada vez que te molesto, o cuando les digo apodos a tus amigos, solo para verte sonreír enojadita. Y cuando actúe triste, amor, será sólo el verdadero dolor de tu ausencia, que se asomará pretendiendo ser fingido. Y cuando diga un verso enamorado, princesa, será para ti, solo para ti. Me declaro súbdito y presa de este amor más fuerte que el tiempo y la distancia, por siempre y para siempre.

- Y yo, mi cielo, no habrá una sola aurora ni un solo ocaso en que no piense en ti. O día o noche en que no sueñe contigo, con tus ojos azules, con tu sonrisa, con esa forma que tienes de hacerme enloquecer con tus bromas, porque yo mi amor, me dejaría envolver en bromas por ti hasta el final de los tiempos.

- Cual preso sujeto con cadenas – le dijo Terry al oído –, la niña mimada deja saltar de su mano al pajarillo, para luego recobrarlo atado con hilo de seda, amante celosa de su libertad… Ojala fueses tu esa niña Candy, y ojala fuera yo el pajarillo.

Candy sonrió levemente, al escuchar las líneas de Romeo y Julieta. Escondida en su pecho y para sorpresa de Terry contestó:

- Ojala lo fueras, mi amor. Pero temo que te mataría de cariño.

- Candy! Sabes la línea? – preguntó emocionado.

- La sé. Estoy leyendo Romeo y Julieta en mis ratos libres, quería sorprenderte.

- Mi amor, cuánto te amo las palabras no me alcanzarán para decírtelo. Y cuánto voy a extrañarte y ahora mismo ya te extraño aun encerrada en mis brazos, no sé ni cómo describirlo…

- Terry, así debe ser…

- Adiós, mi amor, piensa en mí, no me olvides.

- Adiós Terry, no te olvidaré nunca. Aún no me voy y ya siento que se me escapa la vida entre las manos y en cada sollozo vuelan fuera de mi pedazos de mi alma, y el cielo llorando como yo jamás volverá a lucir iluminado ante mis ojos; y mi corazón nunca sentirá nada parecido a la ternura, ni al amor, ni al calor, porque siempre me faltará un pedazo de vida y eres tú.

- Pecas, no te preguntes jamás como estaré luego de que te vayas. Mírame bien y ve la noche que me rodea. Veas la aurora o el ocaso desde tu ventana en el firmamento yo siempre estaré así, rodeado de penumbras; crearé una noche eterna a mi alrededor, porque la luz de mi vida te la llevas hoy tú encerrada en tus ojos… señorita pecas.

- No digas eso, cielo, por favor – contestó llorando de nuevo –. Me desgarra el corazón oírte hablar así. Quieres que muera en vida para siempre?

- No, lo que más quiero es que seas feliz. Entonces seamos felices una hora más, que las horas tristes son más largas… y soñemos un poco, pecas, sueña conmigo.

- Que quieres que soñemos, mi corazón?

- Un futuro juntos. Cómo sería, pecas?

Ella sabía que permitirse tal indulgencia sólo haría más difícil la despedida y abriría sin misericordia la herida haciéndola aún más profunda y dolorosa, si eso fuera posible. Pero si al final su corazón ya sangraba y lo sentía muerto dentro de su pecho, qué importaba soñar un poco.

- Muy alegre. Lleno de risas y alegría.

- Pelearíamos alguna vez?

- Nunca, Terry. Bueno, no peleas de verdad – dijo ella sonriendo enjugándose las lágrimas.

- Seriamos felices entonces?

- Siempre – la voz se le quebró llena del dolor de hablar de lo que sabía ya no podría ser jamás –. Terry esto es muy difícil, yo no puedo… me rebasa.

- Dímelo Candy – le dijo presionándola más aun contra él –, déjame soñar contigo, ya que a mi amor le falta realidad para cumplirse en ella, y jamás veré con mis ojos cumplido mi anhelo. Déjame a mí y a este corazón que aunque esté en mi pecho es tuyo… déjanos a los dos soñar y ver con los ojos del alma lo que pudo ser. Deja que mi amor sueñe, ángel mío, no le niegues ese consuelo. Sueña conmigo… Seríamos felices?

- Mucho, muy felices. – contestó ella en un susurro.

- Qué mas ves en nuestro futuro juntos, mi amor?

- Yo veo… Terry… no puedo, por favor.

- Sueña conmigo – repitió febrilmente estrujando su cuerpo contra él –. Porque te juro que si no sueñas conmigo en este momento mi corazón se detendrá y no seré capaz de vivir un día más. Ni un solo día más en esta realidad aborrecible en la que la vida me mostró el cielo para luego arrastrarme al infierno. Porque infierno será mi vida desde hoy, yo lo se.

Candy se soltó del abrazo llorando fuertemente, sus lamentos llenaban el cuarto donde estaban. Sin saber cómo enfrentar ese sentimiento que la destrozaba lentamente por dentro, sentía que derramados por sus ojos se le escapaban el alma, la tranquilidad, la vida misma.

- No te vayas te lo ruego – dijo él sollozando lejos de ella pero sin dejar de mirarla.

- Tengo que irme.

- Me voy a volver loco, lo entiendes? – le dijo desesperado, acomodándose el cabello y limpiando sus mejillas húmedas, sólo para que fueran humedecidas otra vez al instante –. Te subes a ese tren y olvídate que vivo, porque no solo te llevará a ti, se lleva mi vida en sus vagones. O dime que hago con los sueños y esperanzas… qué hago con los planes y deseos, que hago con los besos que no te di y que hoy se sienten mas amargos que nunca en el fondo de mi ser. Arrebatados besos de mi corazón para mi corazón en ti. Dulces besos de mi alma para mi alma en ti.

- Yo veo, una familia – dijo ella de pronto, intentando calmarlo.

- Una familia?

- Si, una familia.

- Como es? – preguntó él un poco más reposado.

- Terry… es muy hermosa – dijo entre lágrimas amargas –. Como nunca la tuvimos ni tú ni yo.

- Eso es lo que mas quiero. Es una familia feliz?

- Mucho. Tú estas todos los días conmigo y yo busco nuevas formas de alegrarte y alegrarnos y estamos juntos y enfrentamos todo… en pareja.

- Tú y yo, mi amor.

- Si, tu y yo.

- Me amas Candy?

- Tú lo sabes. – dijo ella con el rostro entre sus manos nerviosas.

- Dímelo, necesito escucharlo.

Levantó el rostro y parpadeando un par de veces para aclarar su mirada del profuso llanto dijo:

- Te amo.

- Dímelo otra vez.

- Te amo. Y te siento lejano como las olas del mar al firmamento. Ven, mi amor, abrázame te lo ruego.

Terry se acercó a ella y la abrazó rodeándola por completo, mientras ella oculta casi totalmente en su pecho le decía.

- Yo también soñé, Terry. Soñé contigo. Soñé conmigo. Nos soñé juntos. Con lo cotidiano de la vida, con lo grande y lo pequeño, con lo trascendente y lo insignificante.

Candy presa del amor que la invadía perdió la batalla frente a su razón que le ordenaba callar por el bien de los dos, y por fin dejó salir a borbotones todo lo que su corazón sentía, liberando su alma de todo cuanto albergaba por él y sólo por él.

- Por cada te amo que me dices – dijo entre sollozos, acariciando el pecho de él con sus manos –, yo tengo otro igual para ti, por cada beso que tus labios jamás me dieron, yo tengo en mi alma uno encerrado igual para ti… Por cada suspiro solitario, cada recuerdo agridulce, cada caricia muerta antes de nacer y cada sueño que tu alma guarde en el que yo este incluida, mi alma misma guarda otro igual para ti. Ni el deber, ni la vida, ni el futuro incierto, ni la muerte misma, nada podrá jamás hacer que esta mona pecosa deje de amarte, malcriado…

Tornó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al rostro de él que estaba silencioso escuchándola, sobrecogido por oír esas palabras y por mirar aquellas amadas lagunas verdes viéndolo de esa forma.

Ella entre profundos sollozos y lágrimas sin freno imaginó su vida sin él, obligada hoy por la sociedad y el destino a decirle adiós, y tocándose el pecho, expulsó fuera de sí las amargas preguntas que la atormentaban.

- Quién me dirá tarzan con pecas, mi amor? Quien? Quién será mi amigo, mi confidente? Quién va a cuidarme y protegerme como tú?, porque me he cuidado sola toda la vida, Terry, pero yo quería que en mi presente y mi futuro me cuidaras tú…Quien trepará a un árbol conmigo? Quién estará enlazado a mi con hilos transparentes, leyendo mi pensamiento, como cuando observábamos aquel atardecer frente al lago, el color mas antiguo del mundo, te acuerdas? Quien, mi amor, quien sino tú?... Yo también estoy furiosa igual que tú, porque hoy se supone que me aleje sonriendo mientras te quedas con otra – le dijo llorando abundantemente, entre sollozos –. Mientras tus brazos que son más míos que tuyos cubren y protegen a otra y yo estoy sola… Mientras tus ojos que son más míos que tuyos miran a otra y yo estoy sola… Mientras tus labios que son más míos que tuyos besan a otra y yo estoy sola. Otra vez sola. Como siempre. No puedo, me oyes? No puedo!... Me pides esta noche que sea feliz? Como hago? Quieres que me arranque el corazón y te lo entregue? Y que derrame en lágrimas mi alma y te la de también? Lágrimas por ti y para ti. No te das cuenta? Yo también soñé. Yo también creí. Yo también te amé.

- Quédate entonces.

- No puedo! – gritó separándose de sus brazos y viéndolo de lejos desató la tempestad de su garganta, mientras desesperada se tocaba el rostro mojado –. Por más que te ame. Porque Dios sabe que lo hago… Yo te amo! Te amo como nunca pensé que podría amar. Con un sentimiento que me llena y me reduce, que me aplasta y que me eleva. Con la combinación del espíritu y el cuerpo. Con la del deseo y la entrega. Con la del fuego y la lluvia. Mi alma ya no conoce la diferencia entre el sueño y la vigilia, porque en todo y para todo estas tu. Mi corazón ya no diferencia el dolor de la alegría porque en todo y para todo estas tu. Tu desde siempre, desde antes, desde hace años, porque yo te conocí antes que ella y que nadie, porque fuiste mío antes, porque yo te ame antes… Yo también maldigo la vida! Maldita sea la vida, Terry! – exclamó al romperse el delgado hilo que sostenía su ahora perdido autocontrol –, mil veces maldita! Yo te amo! Yo!... Yo también estoy furiosa, yo también me estoy muriendo. Yo también estoy sola y siempre lo he estado. Yo también crecí sola y así sigo. No puedo más!... Para esto querías hablar? Para verme perder la razón, la cordura y hasta el último vestigio de calma?

Acercándose a la ventana cayó de rodillas en el piso, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras sentía que no podía respirar y que jamás podría volver a hacerlo.

- Esto me rebasa, es demasiado – pensaba –. No quiero perderte mi amor, no quiero. Qué voy a hacer sin ti, eh? Dime qué?

Candy se sobresaltó arrodillada como estaba al escuchar el silbato del tren que le avisaba que la hora de partir había llegado. Trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas le fallaron en el primer intento. Tomó un minuto para recobrar la calma y al fin se puso de pie.

- Es hora de que me vaya – dijo más tranquila al tomar su maleta.

- No dejaré que lo hagas – aseguró Terry sin moverse de su lugar.

- Qué dices? – preguntó limpiando sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

- Si tu amor es verdadero como dices te quedarás conmigo. Y enfrentarás conmigo esto y no nos harás infelices para siempre a los dos con tu partida.

- Ella te necesita. – volteó a verlo.

- Y te juro que estaré con ella – dijo él en un tono serio, firme y resuelto –, al final comprenderá, y la ayudaré y pagaré todo lo que sea necesario. Pero si crees que por hacerla feliz a ella viviendo una mentira, te destinaré a que sigas llorando como lo has hecho esta noche, te equivocas. Sería un desgraciado si hiciera eso con la mujer que amo. Y tú tampoco puedes hacer tal cosa con el hombre que dices amar. No puedes hacerme tan desdichado. No! No puedes destinarnos a los dos a un futuro así. Si tu amor es verdadero te repito, y aquí es donde debes demostrarlo, Candy, si es verdadero vas a quedarte conmigo. Demuéstrame que me amas y que por una vez pondrás primero nuestro amor antes que cualquier cosa. Al escucharte y escucharme a mi mismo es obvio lo que debemos hacer.

- Y eso qué es? – preguntó con ojos cristalinos.

- Esta sociedad hipócrita – dijo Terry con semblante decidido – puede permitirle a un hombre casarse con alguien sin amor, pero no que deje de desposar a su novia si ella pierde la condición de doncella con él, estaría irremediablemente obligado con ella. Así que vendrás a mi casa conmigo y serás mi mujer. Mañana mismo nos casaremos. Qué dices? Me amas lo suficiente?

El silencio llenó el lugar. Ella no respondía nada.

- No dices nada? – preguntó Terry al fin.

- Tengo que irme. – dijo volviéndole la espalda mientras de nuevo se encaminaba con paso tranquilo hacia la puerta.

- No respondes nada. – afirmó más para sí mismo, pero ella lo escuchó.

Había tomado una decisión. Irse era lo correcto, lo adecuado, lo mejor.

- Tengo que irme. – afirmó de nuevo sin detenerse.

El rechazo y la frialdad que Terry sintió en esas palabras encendieron su temperamento en una llamarada de rabia y coraje. Ahí estaba él muriendo lentamente, pensaba, y ella se marchaba sin siquiera responder a su propuesta.

Se sentía profundamente rechazado, herido en lo más profundo por la frialdad que sintió en ella. Recargado en la pared con los ojos fijos en la espalda de ella a los lejos, caminando ya muy cerca de la puerta, expresó asegurándose de que ella escuchara perfectamente su voz estudiada y serena, cargando sus palabras del más profundo rencor.

- No sabes cuánto lamento haberte conocido, Candice White.

Las palabras de Terry, como lanza certera se clavaron en el corazón de Candy paralizándola de dolor un instante. Soltó un quedo lamento espontáneo mientras la venenosa flecha que él lanzara le perforaba el corazón. Se quedó inmóvil un segundo.

No dijo nada. Luego de lo que pareciera una eternidad sus piernas le obedecieron y retomó la marcha hacia fuera de la sala.

Con paso aletargado, como si sus piernas pesaran lo que el plomo, se dirigió al andén de pasajeros.

La noche que la esperaba en ese andén descubierto le pareció la noche más oscura que hubiera podido recordar. Con la soledad embargando su alma y nublando sus sentidos, sintió humedad en su cuerpo de pronto. Había empezado a llover. Ahora, sentía, hasta el cielo lloraba.

No se movió para resguardarse de la lluvia, estaba paralizada en el centro de aquel lugar observando sin interés alguno las muy pocas personas que se encontraban ahí. Solo una pareja a lo lejos, algunas señoras sentadas en una banca alejada y ella esperaban esa noche la partida del tren, que ya estaba retrasado.

Estrujó sus manos contra su cuerpo y abrazándose a sí misma notó el inclemente frío de aquella noche. Estaba temblando. Cuánto llegaría después a odiar los inviernos que antes disfrutara, pensaba; sentía que para siempre le recordarían esta noche. Esta terrible noche en que lo había perdido todo, antes siquiera de tenerlo. Dolorosa pérdida de lo que siempre fue imposible de sujetar, como agua corriente entre los dedos.

Ella no lo había notado pero su abrigo había quedado olvidado en aquella sala donde unos ojos azules enrojecidos de pena y furor lo miraban inmisericordes. Incapaz de tocarlo lo observaba inerte en el respaldo de una silla lejana a él. Recordatorio mudo de que ella lo había dejado, de que había partido para siempre.

- Se fue sin siquiera mirarme, diría él alguna vez, ella salió de esa sala de espera sin siquiera mirarme.

Ya no lloraba, su cuerpo debilitado cayó sentado en el piso.

Levantó la vista más pesada que nunca y entonces la vio a lo lejos a través de la ventana. Estaba empapada de lluvia, sin que nada la cubriera. Pudo notar casi imperceptibles movimientos de su cuerpo, temblaba de frío.

Sus ojos fueron apagando sus llamas rabiosas al verla ahí temblando como un pajarito bajo la lluvia. Recordó a la niña en el colegio, en Escocia, a la que imaginó corriendo por la colina cuando conociera el hogar hace tiempo. La vista de ella de pie bajo la lluvia, temblorosa, tallando con sus manos sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes que él adoraba; fue una imagen que le estrujó el corazón. Ella también sufría.

Lágrimas amargas rodaron libres desde sus ojos que hace un momento creyera áridos de sentimiento alguno. Qué injusto había sido. Qué palabras horribles serían las que ella recordaría haber escuchado de sus labios por última vez.

Ruidos lejanos lo sacaron del sopor en el que estaba sumergido. De un solo impulso se levantó de donde estaba y luego de tomar el abrigo femenino se dirigió al andén, hacia ella.

Salió sin siquiera importarle la lluvia mojándolo entero. Ni el frío que lo hacía temblar ligeramente igual que ella.

A la distancia sus ojos se encontraron y Terry se dirigió lentamente hacia donde ella estaba. El semblante aparentemente tranquilo que la joven había tenido dio paso a la verdadera angustia que guardaba su alma al encontrarlo de nuevo cerca, a solo un palmo.

Se paró frente a ella, a una corta, muy corta distancia, pero no la tocó. Le entregó su abrigo y ella se lo puso, pero se le empapó en el cuerpo al minuto. La lluvia no cesaba, ambos estaban empapados.

Ella hizo un gesto silencioso con el rostro. Él lo entendió bien. Él arqueó brevemente su ceja haciendo un casi imperceptible movimiento con sus labios. Ella lo entendió bien.

Candy fue la primera en sucumbir ante la intensidad de la mirada que sostenía con el azul de Terry, y lágrimas nuevas brotaron debajo de sus ya cansados párpados. Luego de un segundo ambos lloraban en silencio, sin dejar de mirarse sumergidos en el otro, ajenos del mundo, lejanos de todo.

Sin tocarse, sin hablarse, ahogados en llanto, lamentos y sollozos estuvieron un momento.

Hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

- Te amo.

- Te amo – repitió él.

Ella hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza, él arqueó su cuerpo sólo un palmo. Sin que ninguno pudiera evitarlo la fuerza que los unía, invisible pero rotunda arrojó al uno en los brazos del otro de un violento impulso.

Ella apretada a su pecho, compungida; vibrando de frío, de dolor, de llanto, de pena.

Él sollozando, tocando su cabello, percibiendo su aroma; temblando de vacío, de tristeza, de llanto, de pena.

Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y encontrando su mirada cercana le dijo:

- Perdóname por lo que dije, sabes que no es cierto, verdad? Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, princesa, lo sabes?

- Lo sé, amor.

Unieron sus rostros en un gesto callado, bebiendo el mismo aliento, llorando el mismo río de tristezas. Las facciones y ropas de ambos mojados de lágrimas propias, de lágrimas del otro, de lágrimas del cielo.

- Duele, duele mucho – dijo ella con sus labios contra la mejilla de él.

- Duele como la muerte – confirmó él.

- Cuanto quisiera quedarme, Terry.

- Lo sé, amor.

- Pero tú sabes que…

- Calla, no digas nada; déjame estar así en silencio, sin recordar. La realidad no esta invitada a este momento en tus brazos, ya llegará cuando te vayas.

Él tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos. Y viéndola a la distancia de un suspiro deseó capturar en su memoria cada detalle de su piel, cada luz inquieta en sus ojos, cada tono de color en su cara.

- Adoro tus pecas, princesa.

Quiso responder algo pero el nudo en su garganta solo dejaba salir lamentos sosegados.

- Adoro tu naricita traviesa, cielo.

- Y yo tus ojos – dijo al fin –, tus ojos azules como el mar. Déjame hundirme en ellos, mi amor, y te prometo no volver a valorar con la vista ningún otro color hasta que se me vaya la vida. Aguas azules como tus ojos quiero que me envuelvan para siempre. Ya te extraño.

- Te extraño.

- Antes de irme quisiera decir tantas cosas.

- Las palabras no alcanzan – dijo Terry –, no llenan, no bastan. Pero donde las palabras se acortan las caricias expresan. Déjame acariciar con mis manos tu rostro, tus mejillas, tu frente, quiero grabar en mi memoria no solo tu imagen, también la sensación de tu piel en la mía; para cuando te vayas recordar con los ojos y las manos del alma tu carita que adoro.

Aun sollozando, con el rostro mojado y el alma rota; pero el corazón ansioso, Terry perdió la apuesta contra sus deseos y se rindió ante la posibilidad de un beso. Un solo beso.

- Déjame besarte, déjame que en tus labios esta noche se vaya tatuado mi amor con huella indeleble y eterna.

Candy, por toda respuesta, cerró sus ojos. Aún sentía el recuerdo de sus labios frente al lago; pero hoy, esta noche, por muchas razones que alegraban y entristecían su alma al mismo tiempo, sería diferente.

Él tomó la barbilla de ella con su mano y ladeando ligeramente su rostro a la derecha, rozando su nariz con la mejilla de ella, lleno de su fragancia, sus labios se encontraron con los de ella en un beso sin timidez, pero con delicadeza; sin urgencia, pero con decisión.

Candy sintió el labio superior de él entre los suyos tensándose ligeramente; sin palabras entendió que él le pedía abrir los propios. Lo hizo.

Entonces él tomo indudable posesión sobre su labio inferior, presionándolo con los suyos, reconociendo su sabor, guardando su textura en la memoria indeleble que sólo un beso enamorado crea en el corazón.

Ella inexperta y dubitativa, sumergida en cientos de pensamientos, aún no comprendía bien lo que pasaba hasta que abriendo los ojos un instante, lo vio más cerca de ella de lo que jamás había estado, luciendo más hermoso de lo que jamás lo había visto; con los ojos cerrados parecía un ángel enamorado, que expresaba en mudo gesto estar probando la delicia entre sus dedos, lo eterno entre sus manos, el amor entre sus labios.

Cruzó la última barrera del temblor nervioso que la recorría y ejerció una ligera presión en el labio inferior de él que la acariciaba en ese instante. Él sintió al momento la caricia y sonrió para sus adentros. Ella estaba correspondiendo a su beso.

Con una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra extendida prácticamente cubriendo toda la espalda de ella la atrajo hacia si mismo, sin dejar de acariciarla con breves alientos alterados y húmedos paseos de ternura en su boca.

Ella se abandonó a sus brazos incapaz de pensar, llena de sentir, ansiosa por amar.

La maravilló la suavidad de los labios de él, la tersura de su piel, la tibieza de su aliento. La maravilló la extraña sensación de un instante eterno en el que no hay más pensamiento en su razón, ni recordatorio, ni idea; ni memoria, ni juicio; solo la certeza de la tibia humedad en su boca; caricia sencilla, honesta, perfecta. Muda pero elocuente afirmación del amor.

Él la besaba con besos delicados como si tocara las alas de una mariposa inquieta, o como si con aliento y suspiros quisiera dibujar dentro de ella la huella indeleble de su presencia en sus labios, en su alma, en su vida.

En un instante eterno dijeron sin palabras miles de frases enamoradas, nubes de deseos de dulce sabor, cientos de sueños, sinfín de afirmaciones; en una confirmación silenciosa de su amor correspondido.

Cuánto la amaba, cuánta ternura ella le inspiraba, todas las palabras del mundo no alcanzarían a explicarlo. Y ella, sabedora de lo infinito de su amor, tampoco se atrevería a definir la grandeza de sus sentimientos por él.

- Sería como querer describir en frases humanas la hermosura del paraíso celestial, pensaba él.

- Como describir con palabras los colores en la aurora, la luz, la belleza o lo divino, pensaba ella.

Sumida en una bruma de emociones claras y sencillas, la perfección alcanzó el corazón de Candy.

Si alguien hubiese podido oír los silentes murmullos de su espíritu, habría escuchado los breves susurros de su alma, envueltos en una nube delicada. Nube parecida a la serena brisa que acaricia el rostro cuando se camina a la orilla del mar, en una diáfana mañana.

- Rodeada en tu amor me deleito – la habría oído decir con la voz del alma –, como tocar el cielo con la mano.

- O como alcanzar una estrella – respondía él en ese imposible y mágico diálogo del corazón –, o tocar un lucero con mis dedos, suave, tierno, delicado como tus labios.

- Como flotar cual plumas en el aire, llevadas por la suave brisa, rodeadas de libertad y entrega. Volando entre rumores lejanos de amores cumplidos, de sueños logrados; ciertos, reales, como la dulzura en tus besos.

- Como si el aurora o el ocaso tuviera aroma y con él llenara mis sentidos, sintiéndolo perfecto, eterno, divino; así es tu aliento en mis labios, princesa.

- Como cuando las aves surcan el cielo sereno, claro, nítido, flotan en el viento con alas reposadas, tranquilas, con la certeza completa de sus deseos cumplidos; así es tu beso en mi boca, mi amor.

Por un instante eterno ya no había pasado, ni futuro; ni deber, ni honor, ni palabra. No había testigos, ni compañías, no había otros seres en la tierra, ni más alma que las suyas… no había nadie más, solo ellos dos.

- Cuanto te amo, mi amor. – dijo Terry entre breves besos.

- Cuanto te amo, mi cielo.

- No me olvides, ángel mío.

- Nunca te olvidaré, amor de mi corazón; acaso podría olvidar el ave que es ave y vuela en el viento? – preguntó Candy –. Acaso podría un día creer que es algo diferente y olvidar el uso de sus alas, fatídica pérdida del mayor y más hermoso propósito de su creación?

Entonces él notó un temblar extraño en el cuerpo de ella y cómo el dulce sabor de sus labios se mezclaba con lo salado de nuevas lágrimas en su piel.

Lo había escuchado. Candy había escuchado el silbato del tren, asesino inclemente de su sueño, que marcaba la hora de partir llegando.

De nuevo el silbato. Ahora él lo escuchó también. Habían soñado por un momento que esto no sucedería jamás, pero la realidad los enfrentaba imposible de ignorar. Ella debía irse. Sin dejar de tocar sus labios con los del otro, ambos lloraban de nuevo otra vez.

En sus mejillas unidas un río corría libre, caudaloso e inclemente. Río de lágrimas de él, río de lágrimas de ella, río de lágrimas del cielo. Llovía. Lo habían olvidado.

Fuertes y sonoros sollozos se escapaban de ambos, hiriendo el aire en una danza dolorosa y amarga.

- No te vayas aún – pidió entre sollozos, hablar era muy difícil –, amor mío, espera un momento, que aún no empieza el tren su marcha.

- Adiós, mi amor. – dijo tocándose el rostro compungido.

- No, no te despidas aun.

- Ya no llores, Terry.

- No llorar? Qué es eso? – con sus labios contra la mejilla de ella –. Porque no recuerdo tener memoria de otro estado que no sea este. No te vayas aún, déjame estar así un poco mas.

- Abrázame fuerte amor, ve si puedes fundirme dentro de ti y dejar en mí tu esencia impregnada, para que cuando me vaya mi corazón se lleve un pedazo del tuyo con él; y para que cuando te quedes tu alma guarde también en ella trozos de la mía.

- Esta noche hasta el cielo esta llorando tu ausencia, aún no te vas y ya me haces falta.

En el andén solo un par de personas por allá a lo lejos, otro más abordando el vagón más lejano. Nadie más solo ellos.

El llanto incontrolable se convirtió en agudo lamento de las voces de los dos, lloraban sin freno, sin pena, sin conciencia de nada ni nadie más a su alrededor.

Ella, solo de esos ojos azules que la miraban entre lágrimas tenía conocimiento; él, sólo de la mano que lo soltaba poco a poco.

Se alejó lentamente caminando hacia el tren, él, reacio a despedirse finalmente, no dejaba ir su mano.

Tomados de la mano, viéndose a la distancia, sumidos en un dolor que no les dejaba respirar, en un llanto que les limitaba la vista; pareciera que con excepción de sus manos entrelazadas, todo el resto de sus cuerpos, caía a un abismo hambriento y profundo.

- Enfrentaremos juntos todo; nada podrá separarnos, acepta lo que te propongo.

- Es imposible, amor.

- Quédate - suplicó.

- No puedo.

El apretó su mano intentando retenerla, pero Candy se soltó finalmente.

- Quédate – volvió a decir a la distancia, mientras ella caminaba hacia el tren.

- Lo siento. – alcanzó a escuchar que decía.

- Quédate. – repitió sollozando alzando la voz.

- Lo siento, amor, lo siento. – dijo sin dejar de caminar.

_- Se alejó de mí y subió al vagón, mientras yo sentía que con cada uno de los pasos que ella daba mi alma misma se alejaba un poco más. Cuánto la amaba entonces. Y después de tanto tiempo, cuánto la amo todavía._

Como espíritu errante sin reposo ella se sentó en el asiento señalado en su boleto. Había intentado tranquilizarse; necesitaba alejarse de él lo más serenamente posible, no quería agobiarlo más con su partida.

Apoyó su cabeza en el cristal de la ventana y sintió un temblor recorriéndole el cuerpo. Al mirar hacia afuera vio a Terry recargado en la pared que la miraba desde lejos, parado bajo la lluvia sin quitar los ojos de ella.

Candy lloró y sollozó fuertemente y con toda intención. La última visión de Terry, su Terry, el Terry de Escocia, el Terry del colegio, el Terry de sus cartas, protector, gracioso, valiente, bromista; parado bajo la lluvia en tal estado de desolación, inmóvil, con la derrota y el dolor en los ojos, era más de lo que su ya afligido corazón estaba diseñado para soportar.

Siguió llorando ante esta imagen, cubriendo su boca con las manos, apretando su pecho. Necesitaba expulsar en un líquido torrente sin freno el dolor que la invadía por dentro. Ahora que se iba de él podría llorar todo lo que quisiera, hasta la muerte; cavaría en soledad el camino a su tumba con un río de llanto y dolor; de pesar y angustia.

Él vio su cuerpo convulsionándose sentada en el asiento y una certeza lo nubló de tristeza desde adentro. Ella también estaba deshecha. Su niña pecosa estaba deshecha.

Se acercó lentamente al tren. Alto como era, su rostro alcanzaba bien la altura de la ventanilla. Sintiendo que el alma se le escurría en forma de gotas fuera de sus ojos, pero intentando una expresión reposada en el rostro, colocó su mano en el cristal. Ella que lo miraba temblando en su asiento, sentía un dolor en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar.

Él sin palabras la veía desde afuera fijamente, intentando un gesto tranquilo. Se forzó a dejar de llorar, necesitaba ayudarla a calmarse; más que el dolor propio, le dolía el de ella.

Candy lo vio con la mano en el cristal y colocó la de ella en el mismo lugar tocándose a través de esa barrera transparente. Terry le habló como sólo él podía hacerlo con ella y ella le entendió como solo ella podía hacerlo con él: con los ojos. Él le decía que no llorara más y se estaba esforzando por dejar de hacerlo también. Poco a poco su respiración se fue normalizando y su cuerpo dejó de temblar. Sin que la razón tuviera nada que ver ella recibió el mensaje con el alma.

Estuvieron así con el cristal dolorosamente separando sus manos, sumergidos el uno en el otro hasta que alguien sin rostro se acercó a él y con un movimiento lo alejó del vagón. Quizás aquella persona le había dicho algo, Terry nunca lo supo. Sólo obedeció y se alejó del vagón.

Cuando Candy sintió su mano alejarse de la de ella en el cristal una lágrima furiosa se escapó y sus ojos sobresaltados lo miraron un segundo con angustia, con desesperación; sólo para verlo perderse poco a poco en la penumbra de la noche y la inclemencia de la ahora tormenta que caía.

Un segundo después ya no pudo ver nada hacia afuera del tren.

Nerviosamente se acomodó en su asiento, estrujando sus manos contra la falda mojada de su vestido, mientras observaba a su alrededor el vagón vacío. Entonces un recuerdo se le clavó en el pecho como una saeta precisa y certera. Aquél. El asiento vacío que estaba a unos pasos de ella, a su izquierda, era el mismo en el que ella viajara dos días atrás.

El mismo asiento que la sostenía al sentirse la mujer más dichosa al dirigirse a Nueva York a ver a su novio. Su novio, el apuesto, como le decía la abuelita de Paty. Su novio, el actor, como le decían sus amigas en el hospital. Sin importar como lo llamaran, lo que la llenaba a ella era llamarlo suyo.

Cuán feliz había recorrido este mismo camino, pero en sentido opuesto al de esta noche. Cuántos planes tenía entonces. Recordó que se quedó dormida escuchando la melodía de la caja de música de Stear. La memoria le trajo el dulce sueño que disfrutó esa noche en el camino, pero no era la melodía lo que hacía sentir así. Era quien llenaba su pensamiento. Era quien la inundaba de sonrisas al recordarlo. Era él. Terry.

Sacó de su bolso la caja de música y la melodía llenó el lugar; solo para cerrarla un minuto después y volver a guardarla. No había pensamiento, ni sonido, ni palabra, ni nota que la ayudara a olvidar el dolor que la invadía.

Buscando furiosamente una última imagen que llevarse en el andén no vio nada; la tormenta era demasiado espesa y la noche demasiado negra, para permitirle a su vista encontrar algo que atesorar.

Sus manos llenas de lágrimas, nerviosamente se movían en su regazo. Y su mente ansiosa la traicionaba con preguntas amargas. Cómo sería cuando llegara a Chicago. Cómo tendría fuerzas para ir al hospital. Cómo podría ver de nuevo a sus amigos sonriendo felices, cuando ella misma se sentía muerta por dentro.

Si era él quien iluminaba sus días aun en la distancia, si eran sus cartas las que marcaban el ir y venir del calendario, el paso del tiempo. Cómo podría enfrentar esta nueva realidad, una solitaria realidad. Sola. Otra vez sola. Como siempre.

Tocó sus labios con sus dedos, recordando el beso de él, su fragancia, su cariño, su ternura. Cuánto había ansiado mientras estaba ahí sentada, un par de días antes, un beso de él.

Vio la ventana al lado de aquel asiento y un mar de lágrimas se escaparon por sus ojos.

Se paró de un salto, convulsa como estaba, y se recargó en aquel cristal como si quisiera abrazarlo o fundirse con él. Una imagen vista ahí hacía un par de días la estaba atormentando otra vez con su presencia.

Mientras viajaba en aquella ocasión observando el firmamento a través del cristal vio reflejado en él, el más anhelado deseo de su alma. Vio una imagen de ellos; de Terry y ella, juntos, sonriendo, iniciando una familia. Sonreían felices y tenían un niño, su hijo en los brazos. Había sido solo un sueño, un deseo de su alma expresado en una imagen reflejada en la ventana aquel día. Pero esa imagen fue la más hermosa que ella hubiera visto, el más hermoso sueño que ella hubiera imaginado.

Ahí se había visto, ahí se había soñado con él. Ahí había tenido esa hermosa visión parte de un sueño pero sin dormir, cuando ilusionada y con el corazón ansioso se dirigiera a visitarlo para el estreno.

Ahora la veía de nuevo. Pero el sabor alegre que antes le diera, la primera vez que la vio; hoy era la más amarga sensación que ella podía sentir en su ser.

Ecos de lamentos y sonoros sollozos llenaron el vagón. Cuándo dejaría de llorar, pensaba, cuando las estrellas ya no brillaran en el firmamento. Cuándo encontraría la paz otra vez, cuando el mar encontrara quietud y sus olas desaparecieran para siempre. Nunca.

Se sentía desolada, derrotada, angustiada, ahogada, pero sobre todo sola. Se sentía sola. Nunca su corazón volvería a latir con igual fuerza, ni conocería jamás la serenidad, ni el reposo, ni la tranquilidad, ni la calma. Él se lo quedaba todo.

El alma se le escapaba en cada sollozo y los sueños no cumplidos se le clavaban en el pecho como dagas hirviendo, punzantes, sin misericordia.

- Terry!

Lo llamaba en la soledad de su angustia.

- Terry!

Clamaba su nombre desde la amargura de su pena.

- Terry!

Ahogada en su propio llanto dijo en voz alta.

- Tendría que vivir mil vidas para olvidarte, y aun así mi alma inconsciente soñaría con tu esencia en las noches. Quiero dormir para siempre y soñar contigo, con el colegio, con Escocia, con tus cartas, mi amor. Que rápido pasa el tiempo, que no me dejó disfrutarte más, si hubiera sabido amor, hubiera detenido su camino a como diera lugar, para conservar para siempre el momento en el que estábamos juntos. O cuando sabia que me amabas y un futuro juntos era posible, yo me hubiera arrancado la vida con mis propias manos, así me hubiera ido al paraíso segura de tenerte, con una sonrisa en los labios… por qué no se va la vida de mi? Ya no la quiero… Cuanto tiempo perdí mi amor sin ti. Toda la vida extrañándote, toda la vida deseándote. Venir a conocerte, contraparte perfecta de mi ser, y perderte así… estoy mas sola que nunca sin ti, mi corazón. Y tú cuánto estás sufriendo también; más me duele tu dolor que el mío.

Se arrodilló en el piso llorando desconsoladamente, la tempestad de emociones en su ser la tenían paralizada y ese sueño de ellos dos como una familia en la ventana le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

Me alejé del tren y me quedé de pie en medio del andén. Estuve así unos momentos que parecieron una eternidad.

Veía en el piso de aquel lugar grandes charcos de agua, señal inequívoca de la furia de la tormenta que caía. Sin embargo, yo no me sentía mojado, pudiera decirse que cuando me alejé de su mano en el cristal dejé de sentir todo.

Como un sonámbulo caminé por el andén hasta uno de sus extremos. Podría haberme ido, pero no sabía a dónde. Estaba confundido. El tren era solo una sombra entre la lluvia inclemente, además mis ojos adoloridos ya no veían con claridad.

Así, entre penumbras, como le juré estar para siempre, luego de su partida, me paré en un lugar que encontré en el que la lluvia caía más libremente, alejado del edificio de la estación como estaba. Quería sentir las gotas furiosas golpeando mi rostro, quería sentir la violencia del viento, la inclemencia del frío; pero no pude. Yo ya no sentía nada.

Ni siquiera estaba llorando. Creo que me sequé por dentro en el instante en el que perdí el contacto de su mano en el cristal y en el que mis ojos dejaron de distinguir la verde luz de los suyos. Sí, la partida de ese tren se llevaba todo. Mi esperanza, mis sentidos, mis sueños, mi vida.

Tanto había soñado con tenerla entre mis brazos, tanto había deseado formar con ella un futuro mejor para los dos. Ni ella ni yo tuvimos nunca un hogar, ni una familia, ni el calor de unos padres. Cuánto hubiera deseado que mi vida como hombre fuera diferente a la que fue como niño.

Entonces unas palabras vinieron a mi mente. A veces las recordaba, pero desde que la conocí a ella misteriosamente habían desaparecido de mis recuerdos. No era sorpresa que esa noche al perderla volvieran de nuevo con su amargo sabor a inundar mis sentidos.

- Eres un bastardo y siempre lo serás.

Era la voz de mi madrastra en Londres la que llegaba a mis oídos.

Creo que la primera vez que me lo dijo yo tenía quizás tres o cuatro años. Mi padre acababa de llevarme con él lejos de mi mamá. Recuerdo que al principio yo no sabía lo que esa palabra significaba, era demasiado niño. Pero, reconociendo el tono con el que era dicha hacia mí, sabia que era mejor no preguntar.

Hasta el día en que ella misma tuvo a bien explicármelo cuando yo tenía cinco años, un día antes de que me enviaran interno al colegio del cual saldría a los dieciséis.

- Bastardo, fuiste concebido en pecado, por eso eres pecador y los pecadores no son iguales a las demás personas. Ellos nunca pueden ser felices. Así que deja de llorar y haz de una vez tus maletas, mañana te vas al internado. Tu sola presencia me repugna.

Yo tenía sólo cinco años.

Cuando crecí supe que yo no tenía la culpa de los errores de mi padre y había logrado comprender, hombre como ya era, que nada de eso que ella decía era verdad. Ella solo quería humillarme, hacerme sufrir, gozarse en mi lamento.

Cuánto había odiado yo a esa mujer toda mi vida, pero quizás en algo no se había equivocado, ella fue la única que pudo ver lo que sería mi futuro. Me decía palabras mentirosas, solo para hacerme sufrir desde mi tierna infancia, pero en una cosa había tenido razón, pensaba de pie en la estación esa noche; yo nunca había sido, ni era, ni seria feliz, jamás.

Qué iluso había sido cuando pensé que podría ser feliz, pensaba bajo la lluvia. La vida misma se encargó de ponerme en mi lugar, enredando los caminos del destino y la mala fortuna para dejarme atrapado en un laberinto sin salida; en el que el precio que debía pagar por estar vivo era mi vida misma. Así de miserable era yo, así de insignificante, pensaba, que debía pagar por el solo derecho de estar vivo.

Recordé el primer momento en el que yo había sentido algo diferente a la desolación. Fue en un barco, en un zoológico, a la orilla de un lago, y en tantos otros lugares, uno de los últimos ocurrió el día antes en mi departamento. Recogía la mesa y creo que nunca me había sentido tan feliz de hacer tal cosa. No era la actividad la que me alegraba, era la compañía. La misma compañía en cada uno de esos momentos, únicos luminosos de mi vida.

Ella. Toda mi vida, mis deseos, mis alegrías, mis contadas esperanzas se resumían a un solo nombre. El de ella. Candy. Candice White… señorita pecas.

Algo se removió en mi interior y recorrió en dos segundos el camino hasta mi garganta, ahogándome un momento y luego saliendo desesperadamente. Eran lágrimas. Solo, de pie, bajo la incesante y tormentosa lluvia mi alma empezó a llorar otra vez.

Sollocé fuertemente, mis lamentos herían el aire, revoloteando entre las gotas de lluvia y el viento violento de la tormenta.

Tanto dolor no era posible. Se me iba a reventar el pecho de angustia. Moría lentamente en la noche inmensa, negra, pesada, eterna. Solitaria sin ella. Oscura sin ella. Aborrecible sin ella.

Mi garganta dolía con cada lamento, mis ojos ardían con cada lágrima, mi respiración alterada, mi cuerpo temblando de soledad y de frío. Qué dolor da perder lo más amado.

Saberla mi amada, sabiéndome su amado y no tenerla… no tenerla… no tenerla! Es que me mataba por dentro.

Creo que en mi vida jamás había llorado tanto como esa noche, pero es que ella había sensibilizado en mi todo lo que yo siempre quise matar. Y así como me había enseñado a reír con su presencia, hoy me mataba de pena lentamente al irse de mi, al escaparse de entre mis brazos, al huir de mis sueños, de mis deseos, de mis palabras.

Nunca había estado tan conciente de cada latido de mi corazón como esa noche, juro que podía sentir como a veces se detenía, y por un momento acariciaba contento la posibilidad de morir, pero luego el traidor latía de nuevo, solo para recordarme que esta vida tendría que vivirla hasta el final. Hasta el final sin ella.

Sentí la noche negra, más negra, más inmensa, más sola que nunca.

De pie como estaba abrí mis brazos al cielo mirando hacia arriba, para que algún rayo piadoso se acordara de mí, y arrebatara de una vez el aliento en mi cuerpo; pero yo, estaba seguro, era demasiado insignificante para que la naturaleza se apiadara de mí.

Mirando hacia el cielo con los brazos extendidos y los ojos llorando a raudales, observé las nubes lloviendo a mares sobre mí. Ni una sola estrella, ni una sola luz. Me embargó la oscuridad de la noche y observando el negro firmamento me sentí como encerrado en una caja, en un ataúd. Y es que mi más anhelado deseo esa noche se escapaba a la menor provocación, así quería estar yo: en un ataúd, muerto.

Para qué había nacido yo?, me preguntaba esa noche, ciertamente no era para ser hijo, nunca lo fui de nadie al crecer. No era para ser amigo, nunca tuve ninguno de verdad. No para ser hermano, yo no tenía ninguno. Obviamente no era para ser esposo y padre amoroso, porque sabia que para eso debería estar enamorado, y la única persona que amaba estaba partiendo en un tren a Chicago.

La única! La única! Me oyes?, grité al cielo sobre mi cabeza.

Soy títere burlado de ti destino, te ríes de mí, me mostraste el paraíso, solo para probarme que no lo merezco.

Que me encierre la negra noche y me engulla hasta sus entrañas!, grité desesperado con los brazos abiertos aun mirando hacia arriba, que el alma de una vez me abandone el cuerpo, y el aliento cese, y el palpitar se detenga. Inútil el alma, el aliento y el palpitar de mi pecho si ella no está conmigo!

Extendí más fuertemente mis brazos abiertos. Cerré los ojos, y me dejé llenar por la lluvia. Cómo hubiera querido que esas gotas del cielo hubieran lavado mi pena. Pero ésta, mi desgracia, estaba tatuada en mi alma y hasta el último rincón de mi corazón.

Cuánto te amo, Candice White!, grité en medio de los violentos vientos, la lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche.

Con los ojos abiertos hacia el cielo, no podía sentir otra cosa que dolor, tristeza, angustia. Así mirando al cielo un profuso llanto no dejaba de correr y mis lamentos salían de mí sin misericordia. Si algo era la desdicha, el dolor, la tristeza, era yo ahí parado en la lluvia llorando, muerto en vida esa noche.

Entonces un aroma familiar me embargó y volteé a mi alrededor buscando a su dueña, a su preciosa dueña.

Ella no estaba en ninguna parte. Un ruido de donde sabía que estaba el tren a lo lejos, el cual yo no podía ver oculto entre la tormenta y la oscuridad de la noche; ese ruido lejano que despidieron los vagones sobre las vías al moverse me dijo que ella no estaba y ya no estaría nunca jamás.

La sonrisa instantánea que se había formado en mí al sentir ese aroma, que había venido de otro lugar que no era de ella solo para tentarme, se borró de inmediato. Me sentí burlado por mis propios deseos, otra vez solo; y mis lágrimas de nuevo encontraron el camino hasta mis ojos. Yo nunca creí que pudiera llorarse tanto por un solo motivo, qué equivocado estaba.

Cuánto te amo, mi amor, dije entre sollozos, y cuánto voy a amarte toda la vida. Atesoraré tu recuerdo como lo único valioso en mi corazón, como lo único puro que conoció este condenado a la desgracia. Cuánto te amo, mi amor, cuánto te amo, hoy que no estas puedo llorarlo y gritarlo, no soy nada sin ti, me voy a morir sin ti, me oyes? Mi pequeña niña pecosa… tarzan con pecas… siempre tan alegre, siempre soportando mis tonterías.

Cuánto tiempo perdí, Candy, debí haberte dicho que te amaba día y noche desde esa noche en el barco, pero estaba ciego, ciego. Mis palabras para ti debieron resumirse siempre a te amos y te quieros, princesa.

Duele, duele tu ausencia, tu pérdida, la carencia de ti, duele como una daga profunda en el corazón, que no me deja pensar, ni respirar, ni vivir. Que me quita el aliento, la serenidad, la vida.

Amarga pérdida de mi corazón, mi corazón! Insufrible tortura es mi amor, mi amor!

Doloroso destino, aborrecible futuro, no te quiero! No te elijo! No te escojo!

Por qué no se va la vida de mi? Ya no la quiero…

El cielo empezó a tronar sobre mí y sentí como si pedazos de él me cayeran encima, aplastándome derrotado contra el suelo. Caí rendido al piso de rodillas, llorando, sumido en mi dolor, en mi tristeza, en mi oscuridad, en mis recuerdos. Bañado en mis lágrimas y en las del cielo. Cuánto la amaba.

Olas de dolor me inundaban, dagas venenosas, certeras. Me hundía en un abismo sin fondo.

Ella se había ido. Se había ido para siempre y mi alma desbordada por mis ojos lloraría el haberla perdido hasta el final de mis días, hasta el último de mis alientos; hasta que el último pensamiento me abandonara, todos, todos llevarían algo de ella.

Estaba empapado, tosí fuertemente, el frío, la lluvia y la nieve estaban haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo. Bendije el momento en que me ahogué con un ataque de tos. Esta sería la solución. Enfermaría.

Si enfermo estoy del alma, qué puede importarme enfermar también del cuerpo. Si el alma que es lo eterno, estaba destinada a vagar hasta el fin buscándola a ella, a sus ojos verdes, a su cabello, a sus labios. Qué me importaba que mi cuerpo mortal se consumiera. Es más, esa noche lo deseaba.

Sentía que sólo al final de mis días me libraría de una existencia inútil en la que estaba atrapado en una mentira para siempre, atado a una farsa de por vida. Carente de lo único de valor que mi corazón guardaba.

Cómo me atreví a soñar con algo como el amor, algo tan ajeno a alguien como yo, nacido para vivir en desgracia y soledad… Tan solo hoy como siempre, pero más que nunca sin ti… señorita pecas.

Arrodillado como estaba, vencido por el mundo; tomé mi cara entre mis manos y estuve largo rato así con las manos empapadas de tristes lágrimas por ella; y el cuerpo mojado de incesante llanto del cielo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sentí que fue una eternidad. Con mis manos en el rostro. Arrodillado, vencido, derrotado. Sufriendo, llorando, muriendo.

Me levanté para irme. No sabía a dónde me dirigiría. Yo ya a nada le llamaría hogar jamás.

Limpié mi cara con mis manos, inútil tarea, de inmediato volvió a llenarse de lágrimas; no me importó. A mi ya no me importaba nada.

Caminé lentamente por el pasillo ahora vacío, sin vagones, sin personas y sin ella, sobre todo sin ella. Los ruidos de la noche en la estación eran solo rumores lejanos para mis oídos; yo para sentir cualquier cosa, ya estaba anestesiado del alma y seco del corazón.

A pesar de mi aletargamiento noté varias personas aglomeradas en el interior de la estación; de inmediato quise cubrirme el rostro con la bufanda que traía, pero no la encontré alrededor de mi cuello mojado.

Lo último que quería esa noche era ser reconocido por alguien, esa noche mi mayor y único deseo era estar muerto.

Recordé que junto con mi corbata había dejado mi bufanda en la sala de espera donde había estado con ella esos momentos previos a su partida. Me dirigí hacia allí con cuidado de que nadie me reconociera. Estaba empezando a odiar esto, el teatro, la fama, todo.

Cuando entré a la sala de espera su olor me llenó otra vez, estúpidamente la busqué de nuevo. No estaba, eran rastros de su fragancia que se habían quedado en el ambiente, seguramente con el único propósito de atormentarme ahora.

Me paré junto a la ventana a dar un último vistazo al lugar de mis tristezas, mirando hacia la puerta por la que la había visto salir con su equipaje en la mano. Y entonces ella entró.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

No supe qué pensar. No podía moverme. Su visión, su fantasma o lo que fuera, porque yo sabía que no era real, se me acercó lentamente.

Yo estaba mudo.

Me sonrió y mi rostro gélido no hizo el menor gesto. Levantó una de sus manos, este fantasma, esta visión, y la puso en mi pecho.

Sentir su pequeña mano en mí, presionando mi corazón, y sus ojos verdes mirándome, hizo que de nuevo recobrara el aliento.

Esto no era ni visión, ni fantasía, ni sueño. Era ella.

Me miró sonriendo y derramó un par de lágrimas. Yo hice lo mismo.

- Te busqué por todas partes - dijo - dónde estabas?

Con su mano aún en mi pecho, nublado de los sentidos como estaba, solo alcancé a coordinar.

- Te quedaste.

- Me quedé.

- Bajaste del tren.

- Bajé del tren.

- Cómo?

- Alguien… no sé… llegaba tarde y retrasó todo… en un instante lo supe.

- Para siempre?

- Hasta que no haya en mi aliento de vida, y mas allá si es posible.

- Contra todo?

- Contra, a pesar, sin pensar… y pensando también, amor de mi corazón.

- Te quedaste – sonreí.

- Me quedé – sonrió.

**FIN**

Historia libre sin fines de lucro basada en los personajes de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

….

Notas de la autora:

Este minific contiene otra parte a manera de epilogo, pero es para adultos, si deseas leerlo contáctate conmigo y te lo hago llegar con gusto.

Primero que nada gracias por leer estas notas, quiere decir que leyeron el minific completo, espero les haya gustado!

Como todas las historias acerca de estos entrañables personajes, ésta nació del profundo cariño que le guardo a la serie desde que la viera en mi infancia.

Perdonen los errores y carencias… pero donde el talento no me alcanzó les aseguro que el sentimiento completa; porque esta historia, carente, falta, insuficiente de muchas formas, fue hecha con todo el amor para nuestro amado Terrence Greum Grandchester, el hombre más guapo, noble, valiente, fuerte, caballeroso, hermoso, tierno, romántico… Ahhhh! Suspiro! En fin el más hermoso hombre de la historia, quien tiene la mayor virtud de todas: vivir eternamente en nuestros corazones. Ah! Suspiro otra vez….

A todas las chicas de todos los grupos:

Guardo en mi corazón (ya voy a llorar otra vez, no les digo…) y valoro inmensamente los mensajes y palabras de ánimo que me mandaron durante los días que escribía este minific. Gracias por leer! Y sobre todo gracias por sus mensajes de ánimo. Si no los mandaran, nunca me imaginaría que les gustó la historia y eso sí le estruja el corazón a cualquiera.

Este es el primer minific que escribo, bueno… para ser más precisa es lo primero que escribo de cualquier cosa en mi vida! Todavía me sudan las manos y tiembla el puntero en la pantalla para el click en enviar. Así que todos sus comentarios serán con gusto recibidos en mi correo, en mi página abajo y por supuesto en el grupo ART-G (Ángeles Rebeldes de Terry Grandchester).

Gracias por su tiempo chicas, se les quiere…

Besos!

Fabs

Azul Grandchester

Fabiola Grandchester

**OJO:**

FanFiction bloquea las direcciones, por lo que no pueden verse cuando se dejan tal cual en los reviews, si desean el epílogo se los mando con todo gusto; sólo dejen su dirección de esta manera:

nombre(arroba)dominio(punto)com

Y les mando un correo de voladín... gracias por sus comentarios! los valoro ENORMEMENTE! un abrazo a todas!

**NOTA:** Todos y cada uno de mis fics están registrados a mi nombre bajo los Derechos de Autor. Los nombres de algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi; sin embargo, las historias son originales mías y han sido registradas ante la Ley a mi nombre. Si deseas guardarlas en tu pc para tu Disfrute Personal, eso está correcto y para mí sería un honor; pero es el único uso permitido por la ley. Otras acciones tales como, mas no limitadas a: distribución, difusión, publicación y/o explotación -económica o no-, y sus derivados, ya sea de manera pública y/o privada, incluidos los medios virtuales, están por ley terminantemente prohibidas.

**Octubre 04, 2012**

Si te gustó mi manera de escribir, quizás te interese la novela que recién publiqué: "Marónea". Está disponible en Amazon.

www(PUNTO)amazon(PUNTO)com/Marónea-Spanish-Edition-Fabiola-Valenzuela/dp/1479339911

Y en mi blog la podemos comentar: www(PUNTO)fabsxion(PUNTO)wordpress(PUNTO)com

*Remover paréntesis.


End file.
